This invention relates generally to machine tools, e.g., vertical milling machines and more particularly to a modular vise configured to securely hold a workpiece while it is being machined. The invention also relates to an assembly of multiple vises for enabling multiple workpieces to be concurrently processed.
In the use of vertical milling and other machine tools, it is necessary to securely hold a workpiece relative to a machine tool table in order to achieve precision cuts. It is common practice to mount the workpiece either by clamping it directly to the table or by clamping it in a vise and mounting the vise to the table. A conventional mill vise is sometimes equipped with soft steel or aluminum jaws instead of hardened steel jaws. These soft jaws can be readily machined to form a clamping surface which can conform to and engage a profile surface on the workpiece.
The present invention is directed to an improved cost effective vise suitable for securely holding a workpiece relative to a machine table. The vise is comprised of an integral block of readily machinable material, e.g., soft steel, aluminum, or plastic. A slot extends into the block from a top surface toward a lower base portion. First and second jaw members, spaced by the slot, extend upwardly from the base portion. The top surfaces of the jaw members can be machined to form a cavity for receiving a workpiece. The cavity is bounded by clamping surfaces, respectively formed on the jaw members, which preferably conform to the workpiece outer profile surface. An inwardly directed clamping force is applied to the jaw members to engage the clamping surfaces against the workpiece outer profile surface.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the inwardly directed force is produced by a collar extending around the upper region of the jaw members and cooperating with a screw extending into a blind hole in the outer surface of one of the jaw members. By turning the screw inwardly, the jaw members and clamping surfaces are urged together to clamp against a workpiece in the cavity.
In accordance with a further aspect of the preferred embodiment, a series of vertically spaced blind holes are provided in the jaw member outer surface for enabling the jaw members to be reused for multiple machining jobs. That is, after a job 1 cavity has exhausted its purpose, the top surfaces of the jaw members can be machined to form a new job 2 cavity. A lower blind hole would then typically be used with the collar to produce the inward clamping force.
A preferred vise in accordance with the invention is useful not only for clamping against the outer profile surface of a workpiece, but also for clamping against the inner profile surface of a workpiece. To do this, the jaw members can be urged outwardly by a screw threaded through the first jaw member and extending across the slot to bear against the second jaw member.
A vise in accordance with the invention is intended to be modular in that it is preferably used as part of an assembly of multiple vises to enable multiple workpieces to be concurrently processed. Thus, a preferred vise embodiment is configured for attachment to a subplate intended to carry an array of multiple vises. The subplate is intended for removable attachment to a machine tool table. In use, a machine operator would typically load workpieces into the array of vises on a first subplate assembly which would then be attached to the machine tool table. While the workpieces on the first assembly are being machined, the operator can load a second assembly to be ready for immediate attachment to the table after the machining operations on the first assembly have been completed.